El último beso
by Laplace
Summary: Como despedida te daré un triste adiós. Lenta y dolorosamente, recorrió la distancia que separaba sus bocas y depósito un beso dulce y cálido. El ultimo beso dulce y cálido.


_Hola_

_Um... la verdad es que no se bien que se pone aquí, es mi primer oneshort y... um... pues acabo de descubrir que esto no se me da nada, nada bien xDD_

_Pues esto surgió de la nada... o mas concretamente surgió de mi dolor de estomago (de alguna parte tenia que salir xD)_

_Y eso, espero que lo disfruten_

* * *

Lentamente, abrió los ojos. No tenía idea donde se encontraba, no recordaba absolutamente nada. Cuando por fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la semipenumbra se encontró en una estancia poco iluminada y pequeña. Había una cama, amplia (en la cual se hallaba ella), en el fondo de la habitación, un armario cerca de la ventana y un escritorio junto a la puerta. Las cortinas, granate oscuro, impedía el paso de la luz. Un olor dulce lo invadía todo, sedando sus sentidos.

Una punzada en la sien le hizo pensar, momentáneamente, que quizás se había emborrachado y por ello no recordaba absolutamente nada. Pero no recordaba haber bebido una copa. Nada... de hecho no podía recordar ni siquiera su nombre. Definitivamente, eso no debía ser normal.

Pero cuando, lentamente, se llevo una mano a la sien, intentando menguar el dolor, descubrió, consternada, que tenia la cabeza vendada. _Que mierda había pasado_.

Intento sentarse, quizás así se aclararía su cabeza y podría recordar algo, pero cuando contrajo los músculos del abdomen su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Un dolor la atravesó de lado a lado, como si una espada se le hubiese incrustado bajo las costillas.

Se quedo quieta, muy quieta, como los ojos cerrados con fuerza y el dolor atravesándola. Con cuidado se llevo la mano libre las estomago, también vendado. Ignorando la punzada de dolor, inclinó la cabeza para poder observar su abdomen.

Bajo los vendajes, podía apreciarse la curva de su cintura. Mas arriba podía ver sus costillas. Frunció el ceño (o hizo intento de, ya que más parecía una mueca de dolor). No sabia como, ni cuando, pero estaba segura de que había visto antes su estomago, y ahora parecía mucho mas delgado.

Pero algo llamo su atención, mas que la delgadez de su estomago. Una gota escarlata y viscosa. Una gota escarlata y viscosa descendiendo por el puente de su nariz, hasta caer sobre los vendajes de su estomago. Solo en ese momento fue conciente de que la mano que aun mantenía en su sien estaba húmeda. Lentamente quito la mano del lugar donde, hasta ese momento, había estado, comprobando horrorizada que, efectivamente, si mano estaba manchada de un liquido escarlata y viscoso. Sangre. _Su sangre_.

Un mareo la sacudió de pronto, haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, donde hasta el momento se hallaba semi-sentada. Debido al brusco movimiento el dolor en su estomago se hizo mayor, incontenible, inaguantable. Mientras su cuerpo se contraía, hasta quedar en posición fetal, de sus labios se escapaban quejidos y gemidos de dolor y sus ojos eran anegados por lágrimas, pero ella no lo notaba. Solo una frase se le venia a la cabeza.

_Siempre estarás sola. Morirás sola, porque eres patética. Patética, si, patética sangre sucia. _

Y luego risas, solo risas. Llevo sus manos a sus oídos, cerrándolas con tal fuerza que clavo sus uñas en la tierna carne de esta zona, pero ella no lo sintió. Pronto el dolor desapareció y fue remplazado por la nada, pero la voz y las risas continuaron, chirriantes, penetrantes, clavándosele en lo mas profundo del corazón y el alma, sin saber porque... sin ser capas de recordar porque.

Tampoco fue conciente cuando entro una figura alta, atraída por los quejidos, gemidos y sollozos, entro en la habitación y se precipito sobre ella.

Ella no escuchaba, no sentía. Estaba allí solo por la inercia.

- Hermione, Hermione.

La voz le llego, como desde muy lejos, y sintió como alguien la tomaba entre sus brazos, abrazándola casi con desesperación.

_Hermione._ Si, recordaba eso... era su nombre, no?

Lentamente, casi con pereza, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con un rostro pálido, unos ojos grises y helados y un cabello rubio, que caía haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas.

Sabia quien era... ella lo conocía, pero no podía recordar su nombre. Solo sabia que tenia unos deseos enormes de rodear su cuello con sus brazos, peo estos no le respondían, solo colgaban inertes desde sus hombros.

- Dra-Draco...

- Tranquila, tranquila.- Con suavidad, deposito un par de calidos besos sobre sus labios ensangrentados.- Todo... todo esta bien, vale?

- No digas aún esas suaves palabras.- Las palabras salieron solas, como si alguien estuviese hablando a través de su boca. Vio como Draco abría la boca, sorprendido. – Yaz-yazco en una cama hecha de un millón de rosas. El-el aroma es más fragante que mi nublado su-sueño.

Intentando (sin mucho éxito) inorar el dolor de todos sus miembros, extendió una da sus manos ensangrentadas hacia su el rostro que la miraba con sorpresa y cierto grado de temor.

- Hermione, tu...

- Como despedida te daré un triste adiós.- Lenta y dolorosamente, recorrió la distancia que separaba sus bocas y depósito un beso dulce y cálido. _El ultimo beso dulce y cálido._

Su cuerpo quedo flácido entre los fuertes brazos de el. Fue absorbida por la oscuridad y no pudo recordar nada más. La nada fue substituida por el vació. Un vació infinito, del que jamás pudo escapar, pero no fue infeliz, el recuerdo de su nombre, en los pálidos labios la acompaño por toda la eternidad.

El lloro, como nunca antes había hecho, sobre la figura ensangrentada de su amada, mucho, mucho tiempo. Y siguió llorando y buscándola, mucho tiempo mas, en el infinito y la nada, incluso en el vació. Pero jamás, jamás fue capas de encontrarla.

* * *

_Eso es todo, es súper cortito, pero me ha gustado escribirlo._

_Aclarare un par de cosillas, para que se entienda mejor. Esto esta situado luego de la muerte de Voldemort, luego de la batalla final Hermione queda muy mal herida y pierde la memoria. La que dice "Siempre estarás sola. Morirás sola, porque eres patética. Patética, si, patética sangre sucia." Es una mortifaga, antes de lanzarle un imperdonable a Hermione, deben saber cual, no:)_

_Un agradecimiento especial a Angelix, por darme su opinión sobre el oneshort, y otro agradecimiento a mis costillas, que si no me dolieran ,esto no abría salido nunca xDD_

_Lore_


End file.
